<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another Time, I guess by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078778">Another Time, I guess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:00:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where the Baudelaires and the Quagmires aren’t of age yet, so running from Count Olaf and Mr. Poe with his countless weird guardians (who eventually get killed) they are forced to live in a van</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Klaus Baudelaire/Duncan Quagmire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Another Time, I guess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a lil drabble for the dunklaus people out there !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was another day of living in a van. Duncan and Quigley were sitting in their so-called kitchen at their so-called table. They had the tiniest amount of space for six fucking people. Thank god they had at least enough bunk beds. There were three sets of beds, so even Sunny could have a whole bed to herself. Even though they were quite small. They didn’t have any money, so they had to step over themselves to earn it. Isadora babysat a lot, she was gone almost all the time. Violet wanted to be there to fix stuff, but they already had a handy man around the “neighborhood”, so she had to be his assistant. You know, passing him tools while he’s working, answering calls when he’s busy, scheduling appointments. She didn’t quite like it, but he was an old man, so she hoped he would retire soon so she could get his job. Klaus was working as a tutor, the kids didn’t have a proper education caused by a lack of money. I mean, nobody was rich in a van park. And not a lot of parents trusted a 15 year old boy to teach their child. So Klaus didn’t really work, only two times a week. And Duncan and Quigley didn’t have jobs. Although the older Quagmire was trying to find one, Duncan was the one who didn’t bother. He said he would be a housewife and he would sit at home with Sunny and they would cook meals together. No one was against the idea of Duncan sitting with Sunny, and the youngest Quagmire came to the Baudelaire babys (not a baby anymore, she’s approximately 4-5 in this) liking. They spent all day just hanging out. Duncan would play any game she wanted to, read her a book and settle her for a nap after they cooked and eated lunch. Klaus was the first one to come home. He’s usually came at the time Sunny was napping or right after she woke up. The last one to come home was always Isadora, sometimes she had to put all the kids to sleep and wait until their parents would come home. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">So on this particular day, Quigley was trying at a job. </span> <span class="s2">Again. </span> <span class="s1">For the last two weeks or so, he was doing job interviews and he was gone all day going from job to job, searching. No one wanted to hire a 16 year old boy with cartography being his main strength. So he actually got called back for a job at a local supermarket. They wanted him to work as a cashier, so today was his first day. He was sitting with Duncan at their so-called table and drinking coffee. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p>
  <span class="s1">- I’m gonna be heading out now, - The oldest Quagmire said standing up from their so-called table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- Ok, have a good fist day, - Duncan said smiling </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">-Oh my what happened to us? - Quigley looked at his brother, faking shock</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- Wha..? Oh! What did I just say that? That was totally disgusting! - The younger boy said putting a hand on his chest, faking disgust. Quigley chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- Okay, sayonara dumbass, - The older said ruffling his brothers hair </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- Buh-bye, dipshit, - The younger answered with a wave as Quigley put on a jacket and left. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sunny rushed out of the room. She ran over to the fridge and looked inside. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p>
  <span class="s1">- There’s no food! - She said turning around and looking at the Quagmire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- Yeah.. Maybe when Klaus wakes up she could ask him to go to the store before going home, - the boy answered. Sunny looked at him frowning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- But Klaus left twenty minutes ago, - she said tilting her head to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- Oh, he did? - Sunny nodded, - I guess we have to go then, - Duncan smirked at the little girl, - Go get dressed, Sunshine, - the Quagmire boy said as the little girl rushed back to the room. He stood up from their so-called table and wrote a note in case someone comes back early. </span>

  <span class="s2">”At the store with Sunny.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">  </span> <span class="s2">Duncan” </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He placed the note on the kitchen counter and went to the other room to get some clothes to wear outside (he was in his pajamas before). </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Duncan and Sunny walked out and closed the door with a key behind them, they were greeted by some neighbors as they walked towards the store. When they came inside a little bell rang above the door. Quigley was standing behind the counter, he looked up when he heard the little bing. He grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- You can’t survive an hour without me, - He looked at his brother and Sunny. They rolled their eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- We don’t have any food, - Sunny said coming up to the shelves with dairy products and grabbed some milk. She wasn’t able to fit the bottles in her hands so Duncan quickly grabbed a basket, took the bottles form Sunnys hands and put them into the basket. Sunny nodded and continued to pick food and give them to Duncan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- Don’t forget the bread! - Quigley shouted from the counter </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- We won’t! - Duncan responded. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After picking up everything they need and saying goodbye to Quigley. They headed back home. The door of their van was open. Duncan and Sunny started to rush to the place, what if they got robbed? When they came in they saw Klaus standing beside the counter making himself some tea. He turned around to the noise. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p>
  <span class="s1">- Oh you came back! - He smiled at the two. They sighed of relief, - what’s up with the rush? - He raised one eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- We.. We just saw the door was open and we thought that we got robbed, - Duncan answered walking in and settling down the groceries, - Why are you so early? </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- Oh, right in the middle of the lesson Lesley threw up on the carpet so the parents let me go, - he chuckled sipping on his tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- Gross, - Sunny stated. Duncan gave her a stern look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- What happened to her? - He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- I dunno, they didn’t tell me, but before the lesson she said that she didn’t feel so good, but her parents said that she’s still going to study. I guess she was telling the truth, - Duncan nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- Okay, Klaus could you please unpack the groceries while I put Sunshine to bed? </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- Sure, - The Baudelaire boy answered sipping on his tea. Duncan and Sunny went to the other room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After twenty minutes of reading to Sunny, she was finally asleep. Duncan walked out to the kitchen quietly. When he saw Klaus sitting at their so-called table with a book, and the bags with groceries were unpacked he sighed of irritation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- Klaus what did I ask you? - He whisper yelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- W-what did you ask me..? - The Baudelaire boy seemed to completely forget about Duncans request. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- Jeez, the last time I asked you something you didn’t have the memory of a goldfish, - The older boy said as began unpacking the groceries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- Well, those times I wasn’t distracted, - Klaus said looking and the older boy from his book with a smirk. Duncan looked at Klaus, raising an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- Distracted by </span>
  <span class="s2">what</span>
  <span class="s1">? Did you meet someone or something? </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- Well, you can say that, but I met them a while ago, - Klaus was carefully looking at the older boy who was just putting away the food. He stopped, frowned and looked at the Baudelaire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- Is it someone that I know? </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- Oh you know them really well, - Klaus smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- Is it Isadora? </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- No! God no! Why would I like Isadora? - Klaus exclaimed. Duncan took aback a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- I dunno... Doesn’t matter, whatever your distraction is, please help me with the groceries, - Duncan said heading to the toilet. Then it suddenly dawned to the younger boy. He stood up, put his hand on their so-called table and said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- Make me, - Duncan poked his head out of their so-called bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- What did you just say? </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- Make me, - Klaus repeated. Duncan came out of the bathroom and slowly walked up to the other boy. He also put his hand onto the table.Their faces were inches away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- Repeat what did you just say, - He semi-whispered looking into Klaus’ eyes. The Baudelaire boys’ eyes were sparkling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- Make me, - He whispered before Duncan pinned him onto the wall and smashed his lips against Klaus’. His lips felt like </span>
  <span class="s2">fire</span>
  <span class="s1">. The younger boy realized that he wanted to do this for a while now. He broke the kiss for a second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- We should be quiet, Sunny’s asleep, - the younger said, the older boy just nodded kissing him again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Klaus felt Duncans tongue parting his lips and getting into his mouth playing with his tongue. He blushed. He didn’t know it would get to this, but the next thing that Duncan did, was break the kiss and move to his neck. Klaus couldn’t help but release a little moan. A few moments later he released a louder moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- You like that? - Duncan smirked. He left three purplish marks on Klaus’ neck and smirked even more looking at them. Duncans hand started to wander down and unbutton Klaus’ shirt. The younger boy helped a bit and then began to do the same with the Quiagmire boys’ shirt. But then suddenly, they heard a knock on the door. They immediately pulled away from each other. Both flushed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Duncan buttoned back his shirt, so did Klaus. They looked each other in the eyes and nodded, before walking over to the door. They opened it and saw their neighbor, Ms. Cklocklish standing in the doorway. She was quite an annoying woman. Duncan sighed.She often came by their van to ask stupid questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- Ms. Clocklish! What are you doing here...? - The older boy said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- Oh, you’re not only with the little girl today! You have your boyfriend! - She said looking at Klaus. The boys blushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- Ms. Clocklish, what do you need? - Duncan said again, irritated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- Oh yes, I need a cup of sugar, do you have any? - Duncan turned around to grab the sack of sugar and pour some into Ms. Clocklishes cup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- Thank you dear! - She said pulling out a spoon and eating the sugar from the cup while walking away. Klaus had a face of confusion and shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- Wha...?</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- She’s a weird woman, - Duncan answered closing the door, - Not gonna lie, that was a turn off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- You were turned on? - Klaus said wiggling his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- Can you blame me for it? - Duncan said looking at the younger boy. Klaus shrugged. He then placed another kiss on Duncans lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- Maybe we could do this another time? I mean, without Sunny in the other room? She might have heard everything, - Duncan said walking over to the counter to pour himself a glass of water - And you were the one, who said to be quite and wasn’t! - The older boy chuckled  Klaus rolled his eyes.
</span></p><p>
  <span class="s1">- Okay then.. Another time...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>